gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Kim is a HRL Commander, and Sergei Smirnov's superior. He is placed in command of HRL's Anti-Gundam operations in Season 1. Kim returns in Season 2 as a vice admiral in the Earth Sphere Federation Army. Personality & Character Overall Kim is a career soldier. Initially he focused mostly on his own interests. He had looked up to fellow HRL officer Sergei Smirnov for most of his military career. History Introducing the Super Soldier Kim had called in Colonel Sergei Smirnov to HRL headquarters to introduce him to a subject from the Super Human Institute, Second Lieutenant Soma Peries, whom the top brass believed would prove vital to capturing a Gundam for their own use. Memento Mori Four years later, Kim had become a commander in the Earth Sphere Federation regular army and is still Sergei's superior. He ordered Sergei to post surveillance on the borders of the Seel Kingdom, one of the remaining Middle East nations who had the resources to topple the government. He also explained that the higher-ups sent out the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force to assist. When the entire capital city was wiped off from the face of the Earth by Memento Mori, Kim gave a gag order to Sergei to silence any witnesses of the firing. This made Sergei question the Federation and the A-Laws. Break Pillar In the aftermath of Memento Mori's destruction at the hands of Celestial Being, the Federation government granted the A-Laws complete control over the regular army. This compels Colonel Pang Hercules of the information center to launch a coup d'état, capturing the AEU's orbital elevator, holding sixty thousand people hostage until the government disbands. A-Laws commander Homer Katagiri requests Kim to send Sergei to inform Hercules that the government will never submit to their demands, in exchange for a position in the A-Laws under the rank of General. Kim then commented that the regular army would soon be swallowed up by the A-Laws. ELS War Witnessing the Unknown Kim, now a Vice Admiral within the now pacifist Earth Sphere Federation, was summoned to a HRL laboratory along with ESF Special Envoy Klaus Grad by ESF Technical Advisor Billy Katagiri and astrophysicist Mehna Carmine. There, Mehna showed Klaus and Kim a live video feed of a schoolgirl (Amia Lee) whose body had been turned into half metal. Billy explained that the specimen that infected the young girl was called a Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter (ELS). ELS Interception After it had been discovered by Billy and Mehna that the ELS were attracted to people with quantum brainwaves, a large horde of ELS appeared from a hole within Jupiter and would arrive at Earth in 95 days. To stop the ELS invasion, the ESF tasked the military with intercepting the ELS before they could reach Earth. They also transferred Innovator Descartes Shaman to the taskforce, hoping that his quantum brainwaves would drive the ELS away from Earth. Kim was assigned to lead the taskforce and was given a Nile-class battleship as both a flagship and as a carrier for Descartes' mobile armor, the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza. During the launch preparations, one of the soldiers asked Kim why he volunteered for the mission. Kim explained, the Gadelaza then launched from the ''Nile, and Descartes charged at the ELS to discover their intentions. However, the battle quickly turned bad for the ESF, as the sheer number of ELS overwhelmed the GN-XIVs and began to assimilate them one by one. With the ELS assimilating mobile suits, Kim determined them to be a threat to Earth. Another horde of ELS charged at the Nile and two Baikal-class ships and slowly assimilated them. Kim remained calm and ordered his men to the escape pods, but before they could do so, a carrier type ELS grabbed the ship and quickly assimilated it. As the ship and crew were being assimilated around him, Kim reacted in shock, . The three assimilated ships were soon after destroyed by Gadelaza. Relationships Earth Sphere Federation ;Human Reform League :;Sergei Smirnov Despite being his superior, Kim respected Sergei and even reminded himself constantly of the way in which Sergei acted as a soldier, protecting the citizens. :;Soma Peries Despite not having come into contact much with Peries, Kim also respects her because of her Super-Soldier status. Picture Gallery Kim 2307.jpg|Kim (A.D. 2307) Kim 2312.jpg|Kim (A.D. 2312) 31744275 th.jpg G00-Movie-Kim-assimilated.jpg References External links *Kim on Wikipedia (scroll down